I'll fight for you until the end
by HopelessRomanceWriter
Summary: Sequel to my other story "Can't Fight the Truth". Jack receives a visit from the past. The cheerleaders meddle a bit and it turns out that Jack's old friend isn't the same person he used to know. What's in store for Jack and Kim's relationship? PS I love to read your comments!
1. One Year

Kim stood at her locker gathering her books for her first period class. "Another day of school, another day of homework," she sighed to herself. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"'Morning, Kim," Jack said smiling, with his hands behind his back.

"Hey!" Kim lit up, she was always able to look foreword to seeing Jack each day. She gave him a quick kiss.

Still grinning, Jack said, "Happy One Year Anniversary."

Kim put her arms around his neck, "that's right, it has been one year! that's probably a lot longer than how long the average teenager stays in a relationship."

Jack laughed, "yeah, in teen years, we're probably the equivalent to an old married couple."

"haha," then kim noticed that Jack's hands were still behind his back. She removed her arms from him and stepped back, "Watcha got behind your back, Jack?" she asked.

"oh nothing much," he said pulling out what was behind him.

"Jack, I thought we agreed we're not buying anniversary gifts for each other!" Kim protested looking at the small, flat, dark blue, velvet box he held in his hand.

"I know," Jack said, "but I didn't buy it."

Kim gasped dramatically, "you stole it!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just open it."

Kim smiled and opened the box, inside was a friendship bracelet that had the word "Love" woven into it. "Jaaaaacckkkk!" she said in awe, "this is beautiful! I didn't know you knew how to make friendship bracelets."

Jack laughed, "I don't," he admitted, "I've heard about them, and I asked my mom to teach me how to make them. 'Cause Kim, you're not just my girlfriend, you're my best friend in this whole world"

Kim kissed him again, this time more passionately. As Jack helped her put on the bracelet Kim said, "You even used my favourite colours. And I don't even know how to weave words into friendship bracelets! I hope it wasn't too difficult."

"Nah, it took me a while to get the hang of it but I eventually got it," Jack said

"I feel bad now that I don't have anything for you!"

"Don't Kim, you being my girlfriend is a great enough gift."

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a charmer? I'm probably the lucky one, I bet there are hundreds of girls at our school that would want you as their boyfriend."

"HA! sure whatever you say, kim"

"seriously, i'm gonna make this up to you!"

Jack held onto Kim's hands and looked her in the eye, "the only thing you can do for me is join me at Falafel Phil's tonight for dinner."

Kim gave a slight pout at the the fact that he wouldn't let her do anything for him, "ok," she said, "but I'm paying!"

Jack rolled his eyes, there was no use in fighting her so he said, "fine, whatever you want"

Kim smiled, satisfied, and kissed him again. The two headed off to their first period class. Kim said, "are you sure you don't want to go somewhere nicer? I know we don't typically go on fancy, overly-romantic outings, but if you're interested I can pay for it! it is our anniversary."

Jack laughed, "KIM! it's okay! I mean if YOU want to do something fancy tonight, I'd be cool with that, just don't expect me to wear a tie."

Kim shook her head, " please i've learnt to not expect that months ago. And I don't want to go to fancy restaurant either. Falafel Phil's it is!"

"Our favourite place?"

"Our favourite place"

* * *

After their dinner at Falafel Phil's, Jack and Kim went on a walk in a nearby park. They then found a nice, private spot under a tree and made themselves comfortable. Jack wrapped his arms around Kim and held her close to him. Despite being her boyfriend for one year, his heart still raced whenever she was this close. The smell of her hair made him never want to let go of her. She looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes and smiled at him. Jack smiled back and leaned in and kissed her. He could feel her hands on his back and loved the way she tightly grasped him. He put his hand by her cheek, feeling its softness. He savoured every moment he had with Kim. He never met any girl he had felt so strongly about.

Then his phone rang.

"you wanna get that?" asked Kim.

Jack shook his head, "Nah, if it's important they'll leave a message." he continued to kiss her.

The phone stopped ringing.

"See," he said.

Then his phone rang again.

Jack groaned, "sorry kim, apparently this must be pretty important if they keep calling me like this. I'll be quick."

"no problem," kim said.

Jack pulled out his phone, "Hello?" he said, " Hey Danny! what's up? I haven't heard from you in ages! What? you're coming here for a visit? that's so awesome! Yeah, of course we'll hang out. Cool, I'll see you soon. Talk to you later."

Kim smiled at him, she enjoyed seeing the excitement in his face that he got from this phone call. "Who's Danny?" she asked.

"This old friend from back when I was training with my grandfather in China. We were like inseparable, we trained and hung out with each other all the time. We were at pretty much equal levels so it was always a challenge when we were up against each other. Danny is also a pretty good skateboarder. We've gotten in trouble a few times for being late for training because we lost track of time skateboarding. After I moved here, we kind of lost touch with each other. But I guess Dan was able to find my number."

"That's so cool that you're gonna get to meet up with your old friend!" Kim said, happy for him. "So do I get to meet this Danny?"

"Yeah of course!" said Jack, "always proud to show off the girlfriend," he grinned.


	2. Blast from the Past

Jack felt like going in for some extra training on Sunday, so he was in the dojo by himself throwing some punches at a dummy. Suddenly he was attacked from behind but Jack quickly reacted and flipped his attacker. "HA" he cried, ready to make another move when the person got up. He looked down to see who had crept up on him. A girl with long, straight, dark brown hair and a toothy grin laid on the ground and smiled up at him. He put down his fists and sighed, "Still using that same move I see, huh Danny?"

The girl got up and brushed herself off, "and I see you still haven't gotten a hair cut since the last time I've seen you," she teased.

"hey it's not that long," he said putting his hand to his head.

"Relax, the long hair is cool, I can dig it," she said, "goes with the skater boy image, ya know? You're still skateboarding right?"

"Of course!" Jack replied.

Danny smiled, "It's so good to see you again, Jack!" and hugged him.

"Yeah! it's great to see you too!" Jack said returning the hug.

Just then Kim walked into the dojo and noticed Jack in an embrace with a pretty, brunette girl. "Uh, hey, Jack," she said.

Jack let go of Danny, "Hey Kim!" he said brightly, "this is my old friend Danny, I told you about the other night"

"Ooh, this is Danny!" Kim said, "I'm sorry I thought Danny was going to be a boy." she laughed awkwardly.

"Ha ha, nope, I'm a girl," Danny replied putting on a silly girlish face, "Danny is short for Danica, who, by the way, I am." She put out her hand towards Kim.

"Oh right, sorry. Danny this is my girlfriend, Kim," Jack said going over to Kim's side and putting his arm around her.

Kim smiled and shook Danny's hand.

"Girlfriend, eh Jack?" Danny said, "Back when we were kids, I remember you saying how gross you thought girls were. well except for me."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, well that was a long time ago," he said, "and I only considered you not to be a gross girl because you were such a tomboy…which clearly you're not anymore."

Jack looked at Danny's outfit. She wore a white ruffled tank top with dark wash skinny jeans, her toes were painted a pearly pink.

"Ha ha well that was a long time ago too," Danny blushed. "A lot has changed since then huh, Jack?"

"A lot has changed," he repeated.

"So how long have you two been together?" Danny asked.

"Just recently marked one year actually," Jack said looking at Kim.

"One year! that's crazy, congrats guys." she said, "So Kim, guessing by the gym bag, that you come here too, to do karate?"

"Yep," she said, "been coming here for a while now, and I think it's part of the reason why Jack and I came to be so close."

"Aw, that's cute." said Danny, "Yeah, that's probably why Jack and I became such close friends too. Training together all the time just brought us together."

"yeah, karate, bringing people together," said Kim.

"Yeah but also keeping people apart," said Jack disapprovingly, "like the black dragons, right kim?"

"Yep, you gotta take the good with the bad," she replied.

"Who are the black dragons?" Danny asked.

"Oh they're from another rivalling dojo. I used to train there before I discovered what terrible ethics they had there. So I left them to train here at Bobby Wasabi's.," said Kim.

"Yeah, and now they're always trying to take revenge on her for turning her back on them," Jack said in a slightly angry tone.

"Wow that really sucks," Danny said.

"yeah but we've always managed to fight them off," said Kim.

"we're an unstoppable team," said Jack proudly.

"well do you think the unstoppable team could show me what you've been working on? I'm curious to see how you've developed, Jack, as a martial artist since I've last trained with you," said Danny.

"Yeah for sure," said Jack. Jack showed Danny a few demos by himself while Kim changed her clothes. Then the two of them presented some demos together. When they were done Danny gave them an approving applause.

"You guys, rock," said Danny, "very impressed. I'm glad to see you haven't lost that power I've always known you to have, Jack."

"Have to keep up with that power, to keep up with this girl," said Jack pointing to Kim.

"oh please," Kim said, "You still had that power before, you started training with me, remember that time in the cafeteria."

"Haha, oh yeah," said Jack.

"Oh this sounds like a story I want to hear," said Danny.

Kim started telling the story, "Well Jack had just sat down at a table with Milton, Jerry and Eddy, they train here too, and seemed to be getting along. Then the Black Dragons had started pelting food at Milton and Jerry. So Jack went over to talk to them. Frank didn't seem too pleased with the confrontation so he threw a punch at Jack, which he blocked and twisted. Then the four of them went in to fight Jack. it was the craziest thing I've ever seen! I've never seen anyone take on a Black Dragon before and he took on four! And he totally whopped all their butts!"

"Yep, that's Jack," Danny said, "he doesn't let anybody pick on his friends."

"Hey, these bullies aren't gonna go away if we don't stand up to them," said Jack.

"Still always playing hero Jack?" said Danny.

"I'm not always playing the hero," said Jack, "We work as a team, us and the other Wasabi warriors. And Kim has had few of her own shining moments too"

"Yeah, I noticed when you guys did the demos. You're really good Kim," complimented Danny.

"Thanks," said Kim.

"I'd be interested in a friendly fight sometime if you'd be into that. I think you'd be excellent competition." said Danny

"Yeah, that'd be fun," said Kim.

"And you!" said Danny pointing to Jack, "We've gotta have rematch sometime."

Jack smiled, "sure thing Dan, but I'm just gonna kick you're butt like all the other times I have."

"Remember, Jack," said Danny, "A lot has changed."


	3. Remember when

The next day at school Danny had came to visit the rest of the gang. When they saw her, they instantly accepted her into their group. Their welcoming was almost too friendly.

"Wow, you're really pretty," said Eddy.

Danny giggled, "and you're sweet," she replied.

"Why is it, that Jack knows all the pretty girls," Milton questioned.

"Hey, Danny, got any embarrassing stories about Jack from when you guys were kids," Jerry asked.

"Aw come on guys!" protested Jack.

As the boys got acquainted with Danny at their usual spot by the staircase. Kim was getting her things at her locker.

"Who's Jack's little friend, hey Kim?" Kim heard the unpleasant voice utter from behind her.

Kim turned to face the smirking Ashley and Zoey. Their hair had grown back since their wager and they hadn't dared to make anymore bets with her. "That's Danny, she's a friend from Jack's childhood when he trained in China, like you guys care," she replied.

"Ha ha! we don't," cackled Ashley.

"We just couldn't help but notice your boyfriend seemed really close with that girl over there," said Zoey.

"Yeah, well they grew up together and have been through a lot together." said Kim.

"Oh yeah, they've probably been through a lot together. a lot more than you have with Jack," said Zoey.

Kim was getting frustrated with talking with these two airheads. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Zoey, besides coming over here to poke your nose into mine and Jack's business?"

"No, nothing to tell," Zoey said in that fake sweet tone, "just thought I'd point out to you how close Jack seems to be with his friend over there and…She's really pretty."

"way prettier than you!" said Ashley.

"She could have totally beaten you at prettiest girl, if she went to Seaford." said Zoey.

"Is that all you lunkheads ever care about? looks?" Kim said.

"Hey they get you places," said Zoey, flipping her hair.

"Well, clearly you guys are going no where," said Kim.

Zoey and Ashley gave her appalled looks and Kim just walked away to join her friends.

She sat herself beside Jack.

"what did Zoey and Ashley want?" asked Jack.

"ugh, they just wanted to know who Danny was," kim groaned, " they were are like 'ooh who's jack's pretty friend, kim?' " she imitated their annoying voices.

"See even Ashley and Zoey think you're pretty," said Eddy.

"Well I don't think it really matters to me if they think I'm pretty if they talk like that. Don't get along with those girls, huh Kim?" said Danny.

"No kidding," said Kim.

"Ha ha, yeah, I've gotten into my share of cat fights," said Danny.

"Oh this is more than a cat fight!" said Milton

"Yeah," said Jerry, "Kim got these girls to shave their heads last year and they still haven't forgiven her for that."

"Well it's kinda hard to forgive someone that shaved your head when you didn't want it to be shaved," said Danny, "but oh my gosh you shaved their heads?" she gave Kim a shocked look.

"I didn't shave their heads, they shaved it themselves. They just lost a bet to me so they HAD to shave their heads because of me." explained Kim.

Danny laughed, "nice" she said, and high-fived Kim. "So what was the bet?"

"Well first it was that I couldn't keep a boyfriend for a month," said Kim.

"well you've certainly proved them wrong, you've been with Jack for a year now!" replied Danny.

"Well that's the thing, I wasn't going out with Jack then and I was really nervous about finding a boyfriend for the month. So Milton came up with the idea to pretend I was dating someone for the month, so Jack and I pretended to date. Then Ashley and Zoey found out what were up to so they changed the bet. I then had to KISS Jack in front of everyone at the Homecoming Dance. and I couldn't tell the guys about it."

"So you kissed Jack and immediately fell in love with him?" Danny asked.

Kim shyly giggled, "Uh no, I kind of realized I was falling for Jack a bit before the Homecoming Dance."

"He made that good of a pretend boyfriend, huh?" said Danny.

"yeeeaahh…pretty much," said Kim looking at Jack. He smirked.

Danny smiled at the couple, "You guys have yourself a cute story," she said.

"Yeah but you left out the part where you guys kicked black dragon butt!" said Jerry.

"Again with the Black Dragons?" said Danny.

"Yeah, Zoey and Ashley decided to set seven Black Dragons on us after they realized Kim won the bet," said Jack.

"Wow they were that mad that they lost the bet." replied Danny.

"Well that and they thought the Black Dragons could rearrange my face to make it ugly enough so I wouldn't be dubbed 'prettiest girl' in Seaford High's yearbook."

"Is that how this whole thing started?" asked Danny, "because these girls were jealous of Kim?"

"Yeah, pretty much," they all said together.

"The green eyed monster makes you do crazy things." said Eddy.


	4. Your Man

While everyone was in class, Danny went to a nearby skatepark to do some skateboarding. Little did she know, she had two little followers tagging along.

Danny started to board on the half pipe, trying some of the most recent moves she taught herself.

"Wow you're really good," she heard a voice call out.

Danny stopped and noticed two girls standing a few feet away. She recognized them as the two girls that Kim was talking to this morning. Zoey and Ashley was it? "what do you guys want?" she asked as she approached them.

"Whoa, no need to act rude," said Ashley.

"Yes, no need to act hostel, I mean, what did we ever do to you?" said Zoey.

"I'm not exactly the most pleasant person to people who set violent karate kids on my friends to beat them up," Danny said coldly.

"oh they told you about that," said Zoey.

"yeah," said Danny.

"Well we didn't really want them to beat Jack up, just Kim," said Zoey.

"Well Kim's my friend too," said Danny.

"Is she Danny, is she really?" questioned Zoey.

"Yeah…why? Hey! Shouldn't you guys be in class or something?" asked Danny.

"Shouldn't you?" asked Ashley.

"I don't go here, I'm on vacation, visiting a friend." Danny replied.

"That being 'friend'. singular. So you're only here to see Jack." said Zoey.

"Well originally yes, but I can make new friends on the way can't I? Any friends of Jack are friends of mine." Danny said.

"Are you sure about that?" Zoey asked her, "Are you sure you want to be friends with Kim?"

"What kind of question is that? of course I do, Kim seems like a really cool girl," Danny said.

"Yeah but she's dating your man," said Zoey.

"My man?" Danny said confused but then understood who Zoey was referring to and laughed, "Jack is not 'my man', he never was, we're just really good friends."

"Sure, but you've always wished he was your man." said Zoey.

"What? No!" Danny began to get uncomfortable with the situation, "Jack is like a brother to me!"

"you can deny it all you want, honey," said Zoey, "But we could totally see the way you were looking him earlier today that you wished it was you he had his arm around and not her."

"You guys are looking way to deep into stuff and have no idea what you're talking about. You don't even know me." said Danny.

"Yeah, but we know when a girl's in love when we see it," said Zoey.

Danny furrowed her eyebrows not knowing how else to respond other than denying that she was in love with Jack.

"Come on, you and I both know you would be the better match for Jack," said Zoey.

"You really think so?" Danny perked up a bit then quickly brought herself back together, " I mean- NO! Jack and Kim are great for each other!"

"Danny, hun, you've known Jack for way longer than Kim has, you guys have history with each other. You know what each of you have been through. You know him way better than Kim does," said Zoey placing her hand on Danny's shoulder, "plus you're prettier!"

Danny just stood there silently as she thought about what Zoey said.

"Think about it, dear," Zoey said and walked away with Ashley following closely behind her.

When they were out of earshot from Danny, Ashley asked, "So what exactly did that accomplish after missing English class for?"

"Just stirring up a bit of drama for Seaford's Brad and Angelina," said Zoey.

Ashley gasped, "You really think Danny is Jack's Jennifer?"

"Oh no, I don't think they ever dated, but I could tell the moment I saw her that she was crushing on Jack. And saw her as the perfect opportunity to use to mess with the perfect couple's relationship. They deserve it after all, after what they did to us."

"Daaanggg girl, you're good!" said Ashley.

"I know," said Zoey flipping her hair.

* * *

Danny sat on her skateboard by herself in the skatepark. She didn't feel like riding anymore after being disturbed by Zoey and Ashley. Her mind was jumbled with too many thoughts. "Me? in love with Jack? this is so silly. Why would I have a thing for Jack? I mean I guess he's grown to be pretty handsome since I last saw him. Cute hair, lean body, he's no longer that skinny, punk-y looking kid that I enjoyed causing trouble with when we were little. But I can still tell that there were some things that remained the same as when I knew him before. He was still that super confident, ambitious, funny, charming guy that always looks out for his friends.

Yeah, Kim definitely was a luck girl to have Jack as boyfriend. But am I actually jealous of her?

Oh gosh I remember when we were ten, I did start having a thing for Jack. I remember when I was boarding by myself at the skatepark and a couple of older guys came and started to pick on me.

'what's a _giiirrlll_, doing at a skatepark?' 'don't you have some dolls to go play with?' 'you are a girl aren't you?' I remember them saying. They snatched my board from me.

'heyyyy!' I shouted at them.

'heyyyy' they said back in a whiney girly voice.

I knew I could defend myself with some karate moves but I wasn't confident enough at the time to actually fight a couple of guys that were almost twice my size.

Then I remember Jack appearing, 'hey!' he said, 'give that back!'

'what are you gonna do about it pip squeak?' said one of the boys.

Jack put up his fists ready to fight.

'Ha ha, check it out dude, this little guy is actually gonna try to fight us for this little girl's board!'

'jack,' I whispered behind him, 'are you sure about this?'

'Course I'm sure,' he whispered back, 'if you fight them with me I know we can take 'em out! We make a great team, we're both strong fighters!'

The two guys launched themselves at Jack and he started to fight in my honour. I couldn't bear to watch him fight alone so got up the courage to fight with him. He was right, of course, in the end we left those guys lying on the ground in pain. We had quite a few scratches and bruises but those guys knew nothing about fighting.

'See! what I tell ya?' said Jack smiling, 'piece of cake!'

That smile just killed me. I had never met anyone so confident in my entire life. And he was so brave for me. Not only that but he was able to get me to be brave enough to take on those guys as well. I think I actually wanted to kiss him at the time. But before I could, Jack caught a glimpse of the time, 'Oh shoot grandpa is gonna kill us for being late again! come on!' I quickly grabbed my board from the moaning boys that laid on the ground and ran after Jack."

Danny smiled to herself as she reminisced on this fond memory of the boy. She was never able to get that courage up again to kiss Jack though, or tell him how she felt. Not even when he left. She was too sad to do it. How could her best friend leave her? How could he be taken away from her just so easily. She regret not ever being able to stay in touch with him.

Now she was finally able to see him again. But she was too late. Jack's heart had already been stolen. By a cool and cute blonde girl named Kim. Danny sighed.

A voice that sounded like Zoey's came into her head, "Doesn't mean you can't change his mind." she said.

"I didn't come here to screw up relationships," Danny thought.

"Yeah, but you did come here to get your man," Zoey's voice said.


	5. Watch it

When the school day ended, Danny met up with the gang and walked with them to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Hey guys," greeted Rudy, "Who's this?" he asked noticing the addition to the group.

"This is my childhood friend, Danny," explained Jack, " Is it alright if she hung out here?"

"Uh I'm not so sure about that, Jack," Rudy started, "I don't want any accidents happening."

"It's ok," ensured Danny, "Jack and I trained together in Karate, when we were kids."

"Really?" said Rudy raising his eyebrows, slightly impressed. He knew that Jack's grandfather was a very good sensai and Jack was a very good fighter himself, which meant Danny must have something worth demonstrating. "why don't you show us what you got?"

Danny shrugged, "Alright" Everybody watched Danny as she put on her demonstration. She had continued her training with Jack's grandfather even after Jack left, and she had grown to be very strong. She amazed the group with her form and technique. After her short demonstration they applauded her skills. Danny shyly smiled at the ground, "Thanks," she said.

"That was incredible!" said Rudy, "You know what? why don't you train with Jack today? you've got some moves well mastered that he needs to work on. There are some extra clothes in the back if you want to change."

"Sure!" Danny said brightly and dashed off to change.

"Well who should I partner up with then, Rudy?" asked Kim, "Jack and I usually train together."

"Pair up with Milton," said Rudy.

An expression of fear came over Milton's face. The way she and Jack trained together, intimidated him.

"There's plenty you can help him with," said Rudy, "Now, if you guys need anything, I'll be in my office" with that he left.

Training with Milton barely required any concentration. Kim tried to correct him and make suggestions where he could improve. He improved, but it was a very slow process. She frequently looked over to Jack and Danny to see how they were doing. It looked like they were having a really good time. They laughed, made funny remarks at each other and helped each other develop their skills. Kim could see in Jack's eyes that he really liked the challenge that Danny gave him. He looked at Danny the same way he looked at Kim when they fought.

WHAM. Milton caught Kim off guard while she was observing Danny and Jack, and knocked Kim over. Milton, completely shocked, gasped, "Kim, are you ok?" Everyone in the Dojo was staring now.

Kim tried to play it off cooly, "Yeah, I'm fine, Milton," she said as she got up, "Nice hit."

"I just knocked down KIm!" Milton said surprised with himself, "I just knocked down KIM!" he repeated more proudly.

"Ok, everyone gets it, Milton." said Kim, slightly humiliated. "now let's see if you can do it again." For the rest of the session Kim maintained her focus on Milton instead of Jack and Danny. Milton didn't get another chance to take her down again.

When they were done training, Kim quickly changed and waited outside the dojo to meet up with Jack. Jack came out with Danny, laughing at something Danny had just told him. He almost completely missed Kim sitting at a nearby table, waiting for him.

"Uh Jack?" Kim spoke up before he walked away from her.

Jack turned around, "Yeah, Kim?" he asked.

"Are you still coming over to my house? Like we usually do after training?" she asked.

"Oh! right…" said Jack, "um…I kinda made plans with Danny…but you're welcomed to join us!"

Danny smiled as if she second that notion, but really she wanted to hangout with Jack alone.

Kim looked at the two of them for a moment. In fear of being a third wheel, Kim said, "nah, it's alright. I have some homework to catch up on anyways. You guys have fun, see ya later." Kim started to walk away then she felt someone take her hand and Jack pulled her into his arms and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Don't think you can get away so easily without a kiss good-bye, " he said smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips. "bye," she replied.

"I'll call you tonight," said Jack then he turned to Danny who was standing a couple feet away waiting for him, "Hey, Dan, you hungry?" he asked, "I know this place where they make the best falafel."

Kim watched the duo run off together before she turned to walk home alone.


	6. She doesn't like me

As the week continued, Kim was feeling more and more distant from Jack. He had been spending all his time with Danny. Yes, she gets it that he hadn't seen his childhood friend for a long time and they had a lot of catching up to do but was it not possible to still share some of that time? There had been a couple of occasion when Jack invited Kim to come along with him and Danny but when she did she had a hard time keeping up with their inside jokes and stories. Danny was always bringing stuff up about when they were kids and the things they used to do.

Like the time when the three of them were hanging out at Falafel Phil's. They were talking about the last Bobby Wasabi movies they had each seen.

Kim: The last Bobby Wasabi I watched was the one I saw with Jack a couple of nights ago, _One Samurai and Fifty Ninjas_ wasn't it?

Jack: Yeah! One of my favourites! I think that was the last one I saw too.

Danny: Jack made me watch that one all the time too, when we were kids!

Kim: Haha did he know all the lines then too?

Danny: I'd say he knew about 50% of them

Kim: Well you're lucky then, he knows all the lines now and recites them all along with the movie. I still don't understand why we have to watch that one all the time when he knows it by heart.

Jack: Because you still jump every time when the ninja leaps out of the dark. Gives me a reason to comfort you and put my arm around you.

Kim: I still don't understand why that scene always gets me…And since when do you need a reason to put your arm around me.

Jack smirks

Danny: Hey Jack remember when we were kids we would dress up like the characters in Bobby Wasabi movies and role-play.

Jack: Haha Yeah! How can I forget that. If anyone knew the movies better than me it was Danny. You knew the characters freakishly accurately.

Danny does Bobby Wasabi impersonation.

Jack responds with his own Bobby Wasabi impersonation

It must have been from one of Bobby Wasabi's lesser known, more rare films because Kim couldn't recognize which movie they were quoting from.

What Kim also experienced from hanging out with Danny and Jack was that Danny didn't really like her. On the occasional times when she and Jack would have a 'moment' in front of Danny she could have sworn she saw Danny giving her a hostel look, but it was there for such a brief moment Kim tried to convince herself she didn't really see it. But what really hurt her happened today after school. As she walking around the school to find Jack she overheard him and Danny talking.

Danny: Hey Jack, ready to hit the skate park?

Jack: Yeah one sec, I'm just going to text Kim to meet up with us.

Danny: Does she have to come?

Jack: huh?

Danny: It's just that, lately I feel like it's been kind of awkward hanging out with her. She doesn't laugh at the same stuff we do and doesn't understand a lot of what we're talking about. And we're going to the skate park. No offence to Kim or anything, but she's not exactly at the same level we're at. You're always trying her to teach her new stuff and giving her skateboarding tips. It doesn't really give us a chance to hang out when you're always trying to help her. I'm not going to be here for much longer, Jack. I just want to hang out with you while I still can before I have to leave.

Jack: I guess I don't have to invite her…if that's how you feel

Danny: It's not like I don't like Kim or anything! Actually…I feel like it's me she doesn't like…

Jack: What? that's crazy Dan, you're great! And Kim has never said anything about not liking you, even when it's just the two of us.

Danny: That's because I'm your childhood friend, she doesn't want to say anything that would upset you. But I can read her, it's like this code girls can tell about other girls.

Jack: what exactly are you "reading" from her?

Danny: Well like how she crosses her arms when I'm around. I can also tell that when you ask her to come along with us she's trying to think of a way to get out of it. And there's the way she looks at me. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't like me!

Jack: are you sure?

Danny: Jack I'm a girl. I can sense these things. Trust me, lets just save her the discomfort and hang out just the two of us.

Kim watched Jack and Danny leave without noticing that she was hidden nearby. She couldn't believe what Danny just said about her. Danny made her seem like a hateful, possessive girlfriend. Instead of catching up with them to hang out with them, Kim decided she would secretively follow them, to see if Danny had anything else to say about her behind her back.

She followed them to the skatepark and watched them do they're impressive skateboard tricks. Kim almost ran out of hiding to rush to Jack's side when it looked like he had a nasty fall from an attempt at a skateboarding trick he'd been working on recently. But of course Danny got there first, she helped him up and sat him on a nearby bench. She examined his arm and leg.

Danny: nothing looks like it's broken or sprained. There's no swelling or anything. But there's a lot of blood coming from that scape on your leg. Wait here one sec.

Danny searched in her bag and pulled out a light scarf. She started to wrap it around Jack's bleeding leg.

Jack: Dan! you're going to ruin your scarf!

Danny: Whatever, it's just a scarf.

Danny finished wrapping Jack's leg and he leaned back against the bench.

Jack: I don't get it Dan, why would Kim not like you? You're funny, outgoing and really nice to others.

Danny: Um…you really want to know why I think she doesn't like me?

Jack: Yeah

Danny: I think Kim sees me as a threat.

Jack: Haha, a threat? what kind of threat?

Danny: Threatening in a way that involves me having the potential to steal her boyfriend from her….

At that moment Kim was ready come out and strangle Danny for making stuff up about her.

Jack: WHAT?

Danny: not that I would EVER do anything like that! but I think that's what she thinks I'd do! She's more possessive than you think. Like the other day in the Dojo, she wouldn't stop watching us, it was really creepy!

Jack sat silently thinking things over, trying to convince himself that what Danny was saying wasn't true, but why would Danny make up stuff about Kim?

A bee started to buzz around Kim's head. She tried to lightly shoo it away but it refused to leave her alone. As Kim got more annoyed with the bug Kim got up and started to run away from it, bringing herself out in the open and seen by Danny and Jack.

Jack: KIM? what are you doing here?


	7. it's not true

Kim tried to act casual, "I was…uh… just…taking a walk?" she said.

"Have you been here this whole time?" accused Danny.

"Whaaaatttt…." said Kim.

"Kim, is that true? Have you been spying on us?" asked Jack.

"Yes," admitted Kim, she could never lie to Jack. instead she quickly tried to explain to him, "but it's not what you think! It's not because I'm some possessive, paranoid girlfriend! It's because I accidentally overheard some of the things Danny said to you about me after school and I wanted to know what else she would say about me behind me back."

"Danny, can you give us a sec?" asked Jack. He took Kim's hand and guided her away. "What does it matter to you what Danny says about you?" he asked Kim.

"She's you're best friend! I didn't want her making you think I was a bad girlfriend!"

"So you don't trust me to think for myself?"

"Jack, she's your best friend, obviously she can easily have some influence on you!"

"So what were you going to do when you heard her saying bad stuff about you?"

Kim stood silently. She didn't know what she would have done.

"Were you going to try to fight her or something?"

"Jack I would never! Is that what kind of person you think I am?"

"Hey don't make me start looking like the bad guy!"

"Jack don't listen to what Danny has told you about me! I'm not possessive! I'm not clingy! I don't care if you want to hang out with her, I get it that she's an old and good friend of your's and that you've probably missed her. But I don't think she likes me, in fact I think she hates me, judging by what she's said about me. But none of it's true! She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Are you saying that Danny is making up stuff about you to make you look bad? She's not that kind of girl Kim! She's not like other girls. She's really nice and really cool. She never got into any of that girls drama you guys have."

"That may have been the old Danny you used to know, but things change Jack! people change."

"Yeah, and it looks like you've changed too! Since when do you care so much about what others say about you? whether it's a lie or not. I thought that as long as you knew what was true you didn't care what others said."

"I don't care what people say about me! But Jack can't you see what's she's done? She's put this idea in your head that I'm some sort of hater!"

"I told you Kim, I can think for myself! But you're not helping convincing me that what Danny has said about you is wrong! So can you guess what I am thinking now?"

Kim stood silently and stared into Jack's eyes. She knew what was coming. She didn't want to hear it. She refused to believe it. She was slowly breaking apart inside.

"I think it's time for a break. This is all too much for me. All this drama crap. You know me, I can't stand that ridiculous stuff."

Kim stood there, just looking coldly at Jack. She refused to cry. She didn't want him to see her look weak and pathetic. So she said very bluntly, "Don't ever speak to me again." With that she tore off the bracelet he gave her, forced it into his hand and turned and left.

Not too far away was Ashley and Zoey, who were blended into the scenery. "That was a beautiful show," said Zoey.


	8. Blinded

Jack looked at the bracelet then looked at Kim with her back turned, walking away. He brought his hands to his face and let out a slight groan. Then he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder lightly.

"Jack?" said Danny, "are you ok?"

Jack whipped his head around to face Danny. That face still hadn't changed that much since he last saw her. It was still that sweet, caring face and he could see that concern in her eyes that she always had when she thought he was hurt.

Danny could tell by his expression that he wasn't ok. She drew him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "It'll be okay."

"I'll never find anyone like her," Jack mumbled with his face buried in Danny's shoulder.

"No," said Danny, "You won't. But there are a lot girls out there, Jack. I'm sure you can find one that you like just as much as you liked Kim. Maybe even more. She's out there."

Jack just looked at Danny doubtfully.

"Maybe right in front of you?" she said cautiously. She was finally trying for what she came to Seaford for.

Jack looked at her quizzically.

Danny took a deep breath. "I know you just broke up with Kim, and I feel terrible that she has caused you this pain Jack. But I want you to know that I am always here for you. Always have been and always will be. And I feel like I need to tell you this because I feel like if I don't it'll be too late, and I'm going to lose you again. So I want you to know, Jack… I love you. I've loved you since we were kids. And when I finally got my chance to come to Seaford, I knew that this was my chance to tell you. But when I got here, you had your arm around some pretty blonde. And I was heartbroken all over again. And my heart is breaking for you now Jack, seeing you in this pain that she's caused. But I can make that pain go away, Jack. Please just give me a chance?"

Before Jack could say anything, Danny leaned in and kissed him. Jack was fully shocked. He didn't know what to do. Danny was his best friend, he couldn't just shove her away. He also didn't want to hurt her. So he kissed her back.

Kim tried to silently sneak back to the skate park because she forgot her school bag that she had lefted in the nearby bushes. She cautiously retrieved her bag. She didn't want to have to face Jack again, not to mention it would have ruined her dramatic exit. She had just about successfully completed her mission without anyone noticing but when she turned her head she saw Danny leaning in to kiss Jack. Her chest felt tight, a sharp pain was slowly spreading throughout her body. She couldn't bare to watch a second more. Instead of leaving, she curled up on the ground and quietly cried to herself. "How could he be so blind?" she asked herself.


	9. We've got to do something!

At the next Karate practice, Jerry, Milton and Eddie noticed that Kim never showed up. They also noticed that Jack seemed a bit off in his training. He couldn't break two boards like he usually could, he kept falling when they practiced poses and Jerry beat him in a match.

"Jack are you feeling okay?" asked Milton at the end of practice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't a guy have a bit of an off day." Jack replied, slightly intense.

"Okay…" said Eddie, " Speaking of off…where was Kim today? She never misses practice."

Jerry and Milton just shrugged. Jack looked at the ground. He pressed his lips into a thin line. Then, without looking at the guys, he quickly threw his last few things in his gym bag, and left.

"Uh oh," said Milton, "this doesn't look good…"

* * *

During lunch the next day at school, Jerry, Milton and Eddie, sat in the cafeteria without Kim and Jack. Kim seemed to disappear to some unknown location during lunch and Jack went out for lunch with Danny.

"I was afraid that this was going to happen," said Milton shaking his head.

"Afraid what was going to happen?" asked Jerry with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Jack and Kim breaking up!" said Eddie, smacking Jerry on the back of his head, "What are we going to do?"

Milton shrugged. "I don't know. We can't choose sides, that would be impossible!"

"I can't believe Jack chose Danny over Kim," said Eddie, "sure Danny's great, but she's not great like Kim. Jack and Kim had just the right chemistry. Plus Jack clearly can't concentrate in Karate with Kim out of his life. How are we supposed to win any competitions?"

A look of fear came of Jerry and Milton's faces.

"There's gotta be something we can do," said Milton.

* * *

Kim sat alone on the bleachers in the back of the school. The only other person in the area was a boy doing laps on the track. Kim missed the guys. She wanted to eat lunch with Milton, Eddie and Jerry but she didn't want to force them into that awkward position like they had to choose between Jack and Kim. She knew it would make them feel uncomfortable. Suddenly the boy came off the track and started running up towards her.

"Like watching me run, Kim?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

Kim blushed, "Oh, Brody, I didn't realize it was you down there."

Brody laughed. "Yeah, I've been training for the track team. The extra cardio actually helps during Karate training too, makes me feel more energized. But hey, what are you doing back here all alone? Aren't you usually with the Wasabi gang? and you're boyfriend Jack Anderson?" Brody said the last part in an dramatic sighing voice and gave Kim funny googly-love eyes.

The expression made Kim let out a slight giggle, but then she turned her head away from him and looked down sadly.

"Are you kidding me, Kim?" Brody said, realizing what her expression meant, "You guys broke up? What? How?"

So Kim broke down and told Brody the whole story.

"Wow, how dare she." said Brody, "How dare she have the nerve to get between a couple's relationship. I would have never done something like that! I mean I had a slight crush on you after the whole Swan Court Cotillion thing but - "

"You had a crush on me Brody?" Kim said surprised.

Brody blushed, "Yeeaaaahhh...BUT when I saw you with Jack and how well you guys worked together and how you seemed to close, I knew that you were meant for each other. You guys weren't even a couple then, and I still knew that you and I were never meant to be. And I was right, 'cause I met this amazing girl named, Miranda, not to long afterwards and we've been together ever since. I'm glad I never came between Kick."

"Kick?" Kim said confused.

"Yeah! Kick! Kim plus Jack equals Kick! Haven't you ever heard the other kids at school refer to you two as that?" asked Brody.

Kim laughed into her hands, in embarrassment, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! do they actually?"

"Yeah they do," said Brody laughing along with Kim, "but see! even the kids at school thought you made a great couple. This Danny thing isn't going to last, he'll realize that it's not her he likes, and will come back to you!"

"What if I don't want him to come back to me? He hurt me Brody! I don't think I can forgive him!" Kim started tear up, "stupid tears," she said, wiping them away.

Brody hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"You know what the worse part is," she said, "I can't go to the Dojo anymore because I can't stand to face him."

"Well..." said Brody hesitantly, "if you feel that strongly about not seeing him... and continuing your Karate training... I can see if I can get you back into the Black Dragons. You know... if you really want to. They actually gave me another chance to join their Dojo and they're just so well known for their prestigious Karate training, I couldn't say no. Plus they're not that bad of a group once you get to know them better. Just don't do anything that'll make them want to set out and get revenge on you..."

Kim thought about it for a while. "Sign me up!"


	10. It's time to go home

One day, when Jack and Danny were eating at Falafel Phil's, Zoey and Ashley decided to disturb their little lunch date. The two cheerleaders walked into the restaurant and took a seat at the booth next to their booth.

"Looks like you were right Zoey!" said Ashley, louder than necessary.

"I told you she had a thing for Jack." said Zoey, equally loud.

"She's done the impossible!" said Ashley.

"Yeah, who'd of thunk that there was a girl that could break up Jack and Kim!" said Zoey.

Jack got up, annoyed by the girls' loud conversation. "Would you guys shut up!" he huffed. "It is NOT Danny's fault that Kim and I broke up!" Jack was getting defensive.

"Oh no?" said Zoey, in a fake surprised tone.

Danny slowly turned in her seat, peering into the booth next her, with a worried look on her face.

Zoey gave her a sly grin. "Everything seemed fine before she came along."

"Well then maybe you don't know the whole story." said Jack.

"Don't lie to me Jack Anderson. Everyone knows that you two were Seaford's happiest, most perfect couple, " Zoey gagged at this, " that is the whole story. you guys argued but it was in a way that easily blew over and you two always knew how to fix. There isn't anything more to your dumb story."

Jack just glared at them trying to come up with something else to say.

But Zoey continued, "But I guess you and Kim aren't as perfect as a couple as everyone thought you were. Our good friend Danny proved that."

"I'm not your friend." said Danny coldly.

"Tsk tsk," said Zoey, "I just don't understand why we can't be friends, Danny, dear. Ashley and I have been nothing but nice to you. We even encouraged you to go after your man, here, by telling you were better for him than Kim!"

"You what?" Jack burst.

Zoey giggled to herself, "Oops did I say that out loud?"

"why would you say that?" said Jack angrily, then he remembered Danny was still sitting there and gave her an apologetic look. Danny just looked at the ground like she didn't deserve it.

"Because we were sick of seeing you two look so happy together. ESPECIALLY after what you two did to us after Homecoming!"

"hey not our fault that you made a stupid bet that you guys should have known you were going to lose," said Jack.

"Whatever, I'm still glad we were able to get into your little girlfriend here's, pretty little head." Zoey smirked.

"You didn't get into my head!" Danny said trying to defend herself and to not seem so easily influenced.

"HA yeah right!," scoffed Ashley.

"Agreed," said Zoey, "I'm pretty sure you didn't want to get in between Jack and Kim's relationship before we spoke to you, 'cause you're just SUCH a good girl. But once we told you that we thought you were better for Jack than Kim, you were totally on board for winning Jack over. Am I right?"

Jack looked at Danny disbelievingly when Danny didn't respond. She just looked down in shame.

"She did a pretty good job of it too, " Zoey continued, " making Kim seem like clingy girlfriend who has nothing in common with you, Jack. Priceless."

Jack flashed back to the things Danny had said about Kim, he didn't realize it at the moment but she did talk abut Kim a lot in discouragingly kind of way. Then he looked at her, "How could you?" he asked her.

"Jack I told you, I've loved you since we were kids. I wanted my chance at love!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah but I would think you would know better than to meddle into people's relationships! Kim was right, people do change," Jack said, "and I can't believe you let these two numbskulls manipulate you like that!"

Danny held Jack's hand and begged for forgiveness, "It's not my fault, it's not my fault" she repeated between sobs.

Jack looked around the restaurant. People were staring. This was embarrassing. Kim would never cry so emotionally and pathetically over such a defeat. She was stronger than that. She would walk away with pride and move on. Jack realized how much he missed her now. He strongly desired to see her face again. It seemed like forever since he's last seen her. Jack tilted Danny's face up so she would look at him. "I think it's time for you to go home." he said gently.


	11. How could you

Danny nodded, realizing there was nothing she could do to, to convince Jack that she was worth forgiving. She was even ashamed of herself. How could she have acted so stupidly and carelessly. She got up and left. But before she exited the restaurant she kissed Jack on cheek, "Bye, Jack, " she said softly.

"Bye," he said bluntly. He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see his old childhood friend leave like this. But he couldn't forgive her for what she did either. "I have to go talk to Kim," he mumbled to himself.

"Ha! good luck with that!" scoffed Zoey.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack giving Zoey a dirty look.

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to ever speak to you again and that she pretty much hates your guts," said Zoey.

"You don't know that," said Jack now starting to make his way out the door before he had to hear Zoey say anything more that was discouraging.

But she was able to slip in, " Well maybe I don't, but I couldn't think of any other reason why she would join the Black Dragons again."

Jack froze at the door when he heard that piece of information. It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"Go check out the dojo yourself, lover boy, if you don't believe me, " said Zoey. Ashley snickered in the background.

Jack ran out the door and went straight for the Black Dragon's Dojo. He peered into their front window that showed inside the dojo. Sure enough Kim was in there doing some training. But what made him angry was that she was training with Brody! The guy Kim asked to the Cotillion because he, Jack, said no. He watched them having fun while working together. The green eyed monster seem to take over Jack because the next thing he knew he was storming into the Black Dragon's Dojo without thinking about the consequences.

"That was good, " said Kim, out of breath but smiling, "Wanna take a break?"

"Yeah sure," said Brody, "Wanna try some meditation?"

"Cool. I'll go get the yoga mats," Kim said and left to go retrieve the mats.

Brody started to do some breathing exercises when he suddenly felt something, or rather someone, grab him by the shoulder. He readied himself to fight back whatever challenger pulled on him. But noticed that two of his fellow Black Dragons had their arms locked around his attacker. "Jack?" he said puzzled.

"Jack?" said Kim returning with the yoga mats. She dropped them on the floor. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I should be the one asking you that!" he said. He tried to stay calm as the two black dragons had a tight grasp on him, "how could you Kim? How could you return to THEM!"

"How could I? How could I?" said Kim offended, "Gee Jack, let's think about this for a moment. You actually believed the bad things someone else said about me. You break up with me due to hearing these things. And barely ten minutes after you break up with me, you're kissing the person that told you those awful things!"

"ooooohhhh," said the Black Dragons holding onto Jack.

"Kim…" said Brody reaching for Kim trying to calm her.

"Don't touch her!" shouted Jack.

Brody snapped his hand back realizing he should just sit out. He didn't want to make anything worse than they already were.

"You saw that?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, I come back to get my bag that I forgot at the park and I turn around to find you already completely over our break up."

Jack looked down shamefully but then flipped his head back up, looked at Kim in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry I hurt you Kim, you know I never meant to do that. Nor will I ever mean to hurt you. But I want you to know that I realize that you were right. I let Danny get between us and I was wrong to let that happen. We broke up…and…"

"And what Jack? You want to be my boyfriend again? well what if I don't want you to be my boyfriend?" she said with a hint of pain in her voice.

The Black Dragons holding onto Jack snickered.

Jack rolled his head around, "uh…ok I guess I deserve that…"

"you need to leave now, Jack, I'm done talking to you," said Kim.

"But Kim - " protested Jack.

The Black Dragons started to drag Jack out but Jack finally decided to just break out of the Black Dragons' holds and let himself free, "I can show myself out thanks," he said.

Jack made his way out of the Dojo. While Kim wasn't looking, Brody snuck away to catch up with Jack.

"Jack! Wait!" Brody called after him in a loud whisper.

Jack turned around, "what, Brody?" he asked coldly.

"Before you get any ideas, I have absolutely no interest in Kim! I actually have a girlfriend now. She's great, amazing piano player, awesome soccer player, super cool…uh but that's besides the point! I want you to know that I'm team KICK!" Brody gave Jack a wide grin and two thumbs up.

"BRODY!" an angry voice called for him.

"Um…gotta go! Talk to you later," said Brody and ran back into the Dojo.

"Team Kick?" said Jack confused.


	12. Closer

Jack didn't want to get over Kim. He wasn't going to let go of her so easily, not without a fight. He had to win her back. So over the next couple of weeks he would skip out of his own karate sessions and wait outside the Black Dragon dojo. Each time Kim came out of the dojo, Jack tried to talk to her. Each time Kim would ignore him. And each time the Black Dragons would team up and pick a fight with him. The first few times he was able to handle them no problem, but because he hadn't been properly training at Bobby Wasabi's, Jack found it was getting more difficult to beat them.

Kim knew that Jack was fighting with the Black Dragons all those times he waited for her outside the dojo, but she wasn't concerned about it, she knew he didn't have any trouble dominating them, he's already done it plenty of times. But she started to notice he was getting weaker during those quick glances she would occasionally take when she walked away. So she decided to hang out a bit after she left the dojo (without Jack noticing that is). She convinced herself that she only did this not for concern for Jack but because she knew the Black Dragons had a tendency for over doing it when they fought people and she wouldn't want to see ANYBODY too badly hurt.

"Umph!" Kim heard Jack hit the ground. She was seated at a nearby bench reading and looked up from her book. She watched Jack struggle to get up. This was the worse she's ever seen it. "Come on, Jack, get up! Get up!" she automatically thought.

"Come on guys, lets show this little wasabi warrior some real pain!" Frank snorted.

Kim dropped her book and marched over to them. "Guys cut this out right now!" she yelled at the Black Dragons.

"Kim? You're gonna defend this guy?" said Frank confused. "After he broke your heart?" he added in weepy, dramatic voice.

Kim punched him in the arm for that.

"OW! Hey!" said Frank rubbing his arm, "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk!" she answered.

"Why you - you shouldn't have done that," Frank said in a threatening voice.

Kim got into a stance showing that she was ready to take on the 5 Black Dragons.

"Kim…don't," she heard Jack moan behind her.

"Shut up Jack, " said Kim, "somebody needs to teach theses boneheads that it's not a fair fight to team up on one person. And when they need to stop fighting"

Punches and kicks began to be thrown in the air at Kim. She blocked all of them flawlessly.

"I can't believe we let her back in, " said Frank, " she's always going to be a pathetic, weak, Wassabi Warrior."

Jack couldn't stand watching her fight his battle. As weak he was, he forced himself up and started to fight with Kim. Just like old times.

They each took on two Black Dragons. The last Black Dragon made a sneak attack on Kim. Jack caught him just in time, he took out his two opponents then pushed away the one that went after Kim. Kim saw her attacker crash into a dumpster and took a quick look at Jack. He smiled at her.

They went back to fighting. Each against they're own opponent now. Jack and Kim were in complete sync. Sub-consciously they threw punches at the same time and kicked at the same time.

Then Kim came up with an idea. "Jack give me a lift," she said to him.

"what?" Jack said not understanding what she was planning to do, but did as she said anyways. He held out his hands, she stepped into them and he lifted her into the air.

Kim flew into the air, over the Black Dragons and before they could turn around, she gave them two quick kicks in their backs, causing them to topple over.

"You will NEVER be welcomed back into the Black Dragons," Frank grunted on the ground.

"Yes!" said Jack smiling. He high-fived with Kim. They both felt a spark from the contact of their hands that hadn't touched each other in a while.

Kim quickly snatched her hand back and turned away, remembering she was angry with him.

"Kim?" said Jack.

"I'm still not speaking with you, Jack," said Kim, "Things just looked like they were getting out of hand between you and the Black Dragons so I thought it would be right if I stepped in. This doesn't change anything." After uttering those words she left him standing alone.

Disappointed by her words, Jack was still able to smile to himself that they were still able to work amazingly together as a team. After that he knew he was that much closer to winning her back.


	13. I'll never stop fighting for you

The next day.

"I'm reaaaalllly sorry about what happened with the Black Dragons, Kim," apologized Brody.

"Meh, don't worry about it Brody," said Kim.

"I really thought they had changed. They welcomed me back pretty nicely,"

"And they welcomed me back pretty nicely too… after the whole testing stuff…but anyways it looks like a lot of people have been changing their minds about liking me…"

"Hey, come on Kim, don't talk like that." Brody put one arm around her and gave her a one-arm hug, "you don't have to worry about me changing my mind about liking you. you know why? because you've got a friend in me. "

Kim laughed, "did you just quote Toy Story?"

Brody shifted his eyes from side to side and snickered, "so what if I did?"

Kim continued laughing, "you come up with the weirdest yet most perfect things to say."

The two had been walking around the outdoor mall and ended up passing Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim paused in front of it.

"You know…" Brody started, "you could ask Rudy if you can just take sessions just when Jack's not around if you want to avoid him so badly…and continue Karate…"

"I couldn't ask Rudy that," sighed Kim still looking at the dojo, "Isn't that kind of selfish?"

"Well how about I ask with you," said Brody, "that way it'll seem like more of a class than you getting special treatment and one on one sessions with Rudy?"

Kim smiled, "you'd do that?"

Brody shrugged, "Yeah why not, no point in going back to the Black Dragons now is there?"

Kim and Brody walked into the dojo. Bobby Wasabi was typically empty on Sunday but Rudy was usually hanging out in his office anyways. Kim knocked on his office door before entering.

"Rudy?" she said opening the door and peering in. The office was empty. "Huh. That's weird he's usually here."

Just then she heard the door close behind her. She turned around and tried to open the door but she was locked in. "What the? BRODY! something's wrong with the door! Brody can you open it?"

"Sorry Kim! I'm doing this because I care!" Brody shouted back on the other side of the door.

"What? Because you care? What exactly are you up to Brody? Brody you better let me out RIGHT NOW!" Kim shouted and started banging on the door.

Rudy, Milton, Eddie and Jerry came out of the back room. Brody gave them the thumbs up.

"Okay so now we have to go get Jack so Kim is forced to sit and talk with him," said Rudy in a slightly hushed voice.

"Leave that to us," said Milton. Jerry and Eddie nodded.

BANG BANG BANG

"Uh maybe we should let Kim calm down first before we send Jack in," said Eddie.

The group nodded in agreement with slightly frightened looks on their faces.

After a bit, Milton, Eddie and Jerry went off to find Jack. It didn't take them long. He was just sitting at a table in the mall, with an expression on his face that looked like he was thinking deeply about something.

"Uh Jack?" said Jerry, waving his hand in front of Jack's face.

Jack snapped out of his trance noticing his three friends standing before him. "Yo what's up guys?"

"Rudy wants to talk to you," said Milton, "He said to meet him in his office."

"I think it's about some competition," added Eddie.

"I can't worry about winning a competition now! I have worry about winning Kim back first!" exclaimed Jack, "Besides I've been awful during training lately, why would he want me to compete?"

"Well, I guess Rudy thinks you're still better than us even if you have been 'awful' lately," said Milton.

"Come on, Jack," said Jerry, "Do it for us!"

"Yeah if you stop going to these competitions, then Rudy might close the Bobby Wasabi Dojo!" said Eddie.

Jack sighed, "Alright, alright I'm going." He got up and made his way over to the dojo. His three friends followed.

Jack knocked on Rudy's office door and entered, "Rudy?" he said. But instead he found Kim pacing in the middle of the room. She froze when she saw him enter.

"Jack?" she said.

"Kim?" he said back.

SLAM!

"What the?" said Jack. He turned around and tried to open the door. It was locked. His three best friends locked him in Rudy's office with Kim Crawford. Smooth. He grinned to himself realizing what they were dong. He really did have a good group of friends. He turned to look at Kim. She looked furious.

"The windows are locked. There's no extra keys. They've trapped us in here!" Kim raged. Then a thought came to her mind and she gasped. "Jack Anderson did you have anything to do with this!" she glared at him.

"What? No! Kim I swear! I had nothing to do with this, I'm shocked that they did this just as much as you are!" Jack defended himself.

Kim huffed and dropped herself on Rudy's sofa. "I can't believe them," she mumbled to herself.

Jack stood awkwardly for a bit, then decided to seat himself on the other end of the sofa. "So how did they trick you in here?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"They didn't," replied Kim stubbornly, "Brody did."

"Brody?" Jack said surprised. "huh," he thought, "Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all."

"yeah, Brody," said Kim. She shook her head, "I should have known better. He always seemed to support Kick."

"yeah what is that?" asked Jack confused, "He used that term on me too."

"It's this stupid idea the kids at school came up with. Brody told me about it. Apparently we were known as Kick as in our names mushed into one."

Jack laughed, thinking it was one of the most wierdest things that the kids at their school had come up with, but in attempt to convince Kim to take him back, Jack said, "I think it's cute."

Kim gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah it's like we're one person. And Kim, sometimes I feel about you like that, when we're together. Like you're my other half," said Jack.

Kim looked away from him. She didn't want to hear this. She was so stubborn.

"Just yesterday, when we were fighting the Black Dragons, I noticed that our moves were in sync. Like we were connected or something."

Kim groaned into her hands, "why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" asked Jack.

"This!" said Kim, "persistently trying to win me back when I'm trying to get over you!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL I WILL EVER LOVE KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" Jack burst, then calmed himself "Yes, Danny kissed me. Yes, it was nice. But it was no where near what I feel when I kiss you. She doesn't give me that heart-racing feeling when she's near like the way you do when you're near me. We have way too much in common it's like I'm dating myself! And whenever I was with her I always, always, thought of you!"

Kim just stared at Jack, trying so hard to be strong and not let herself be won over to easily. Jack moved himself a bit closer to her on the couch.

"I can't believe Danny let Zoey and Ashley manipulate her so easily. AND I can't believe that we let Zoey and Ashley manipulate Danny to get between us!" said Jack.

"Wait…" said Kim, "Zoey and Ashley were involved in this?"

Jack nodded, "Surprised?"

"No, not really," said Kim.

"And can't you see Kim? That by being broken up that we're just giving them what they want."

"They just don't want us to be happy."

"Well I can't be happy if I'm not with you! Everyone else sees how happy we are together and how we're great for each other. And I think you believe we're great together too, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

Kim glared at him, "you're stubborn too."

"And that's why I was outside the Black Dragon's Dojo after all of your sessions, even though I knew the Black Dragons would want to fight me whenever they saw me. Because Kim, I will fight for you until the end." Jack was sitting right next to Kim, now, holding her hand. "I'm begging for you to take me back, Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Jack Anderson is begging?" she said disbelievingly.

"Because I've never wanted anything back so badly before."

She sighed, "I just don't want to get hurt again, Jack. I mean sure it was partially Danny that was kinda involved with us breaking up. But it was also because of the drama. It didn't have to be Danny causing the drama to break us up. It could have been any drama. And you can't stand drama. Let's face it Jack, we're in high school, this drama crap happens. And if you can't handle it then I don't think we can be together. " She took her hand out of his.

But he took it back, looked Kim in the eyes and said in the most sincerest way possible, "I will endure all the high school drama crap in the world for you and only you."

Jack finally broke down Kim's wall. A single tear fell from Kim's eyes. It wasn't a tear of sadness but happiness. Jack really did have an undying love for her. And she was pretty sure her love for him would never die either. She never thought that she could be with a guy as devoted and caring as Jack was. And she didn't believe that there was any other guy out there for that was better than Jack.

Jack softly kissed the tear on her cheek away. When he noticed that she didn't push him away he moved his lips moved towards Kim's and pressed them to meet her's. He felt that familiar fiery feeling in his chest, that he missed feeling when he kissed Kim. His heart raced as she kissed him back. He slid his arms around her bringing her as close to him as he possibly could. Her fingers combed through his hair. He moved his lips down to her neck and began to kiss it.

"I love you Jack," said Kim.

"I love you, Kim," he replied. "always."


	14. Happily Ever After

**LAST CHAPTER! It's been so great reading all your reviews, thanks for following my fanfic all the way through. Here's one last chapter for you; it basically ties up any of the loose threads I left. Just a nice light, happy finish :) Oh and if it was unclear to some of you, Danny just went home, as in like out of town, out of the country kind of thing. (mentioned it at the end of chapter 10, when Jack tells her to 'go home') yeahhhh, sorry if you guys were looking for something more drastic. But HEY it'd be cool with me if you wanted to write your own alternate ending with/for Danny, I'd read 'em. Anywayss, I'll let you get on with the story now. Enjoy. **

THUMP

Brody, Rudy, Eddie, Milton and Jerry jumped when they heard a loud thump as they sat in the dojo, waiting for their friends to mend things up.

"Hm…ok we can either take that as a good thing or bad thing…" said Milton.

"Yeah either Kim has punched Jack's lights out -" started Eddie.

"Or they made up and they're getting things on in there," Jerry finished with a devilish smile on his face as he nodded.

They heard Kim giggle.

"I'm guessing it's the second one," said Brody laughing.

"HEY! you kids better be keeping it clean in there!" shouted Rudy, "Can we let them out now?" he asked with a desperate look on his face.

The guys laughed. "Yeah it should be alright," said Milton. He went over to unlocked the door.

They waited a few moments for Jack and Kim to come out, but then, to their surprise, only Kim came out with a dark look on her face.

"Uh…Kim?" said Eddie slightly scared, "Where's Jack?"

"Jack was getting on my nerves," said Kim cynically, "so I knocked him out."

The guys just sat there in shock. Then they heard Jack's laugh. "You guys should see you're faces," he said coming out. He stood by Kim's side and draped his arm around her shoulder just like he used to.

"Phewf, so you guys are back together?" said Milton.

"Yeah," they said together.

"Thanks to you guys," added Jack.

The guys smiled at each other.

"Oh! I almost forgot," said Jack. He pulled out from his pocket, the bracelet he gave Kim for their anniversary, "want it back?" he asked.

"Of course I want it back!" exclaimed Kim.

Jack tied it onto Kim's wrist, just where it belonged.

"So what are you guys gonna do about Ashley and Zoey?" asked Jerry.

"How do you know about what Ashley and Zoey did?" asked Kim.

The five guys looked in various directions avoiding the couple's eyes.

"They were listening in on our conversation!" Jack accused, "Jeez, so much for giving us a bit of privacy!"

"We just had to make sure that Kim wasn't going to kill Jack, that's all," said Rudy coming up with an excuse.

Kim raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms.

"You've never seen yourself look at Jack when you were mad at him. It got pretty scary sometimes!" said Eddie shuddering.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well we're not going to do anything about Zoey and Ashley. If we get them back then they'll just want to get us back. and it'll be an endless, pointless war. Besides I think seeing that Jack and I are back together will probably upset them enough. They can't stand seeing how perfect we are together."

"But hey that's what everyone else loves so much about Kick!" Jack said jokingly.

Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy looked confused by the use of the term Kick. Brody on the other hand shouted in triumph with a fist pumped into the air,

"YES! KICK IS BACK!

**YAYYYY. And again, like for Danny, no big dramatic revenge thing for Zoey and Ashley, write an alternate if you want. Okay. that's it. good-bye. hope you enjoyed my fanfic. As always, I love to read your comments :)**


End file.
